Admirer
by Yoko Black
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day again at Hogwarts and Draco’s got a secret admirer!


**Title: Admirer**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day again at Hogwarts and Draco's got a secret admirer!**

**Admirer **

"Again" said Pansy the tawny school owl landed by Draco's plate, a white envelope with a heart sticker on it, his name and the sender's written on it. Draco had to snatch the letter before the owl landed on his dinner. It was Valentine's Day and Draco was receiving letters from all of his admirers, and it was the day Draco hated most. Well, not hate. He just had no one to celebrate it with. Only one thing made the day bearable.

"Do you think your secret admirer will send you something," asked Blaise. Draco glared at him.

It had been the same for the last five years, since he was thirteen. A Slytherin green envelope would be delivered with a box of Honeydukes most expensive chocolates. All of them Draco's favorites. Whoever sent them had been watching Draco for a long time, and had money, which told him it was one of ten people that he knew of. But what was different wasn't the color of the envelope, which was original enough, or the chocolates, and the fact the letter was unsigned, but was the fact that there were no declarations of love on them. The paper was standard parchment with "Have a Happy Valentine's Day" on it. The fact that it was so simple yet expensive was disturbing to him. It was like the person didn't want to be found out.

And familiar. The handwriting was almost sloppy, but legible, and written in a rough hand. Meaning a boy wrote it. Draco didn't mind. He actually swung on that side of the fence, which was why he and Pansy weren't officially going out. It was supposed to look that way so his father would get off his back on finding a girlfriend.

"Uh oh, here we go," said Blaise, looking toward the entrance. Draco looked up in time to see Potter walk in, two boxes of chocolate in one hand, and a Chocolate Frog in the other.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said handing the boxes to Weaselette and Granger. He handed the Chocolate Frog to Weasley.

"Thanks, Harry," said Granger and Weaselette. Weasley took the Frog and look sadly at the boxes.

"How come they get more then me," asked Weasley.

"Come on, Ron," said Potter sitting down. "I like you but I don't _like_ you. I mean, how weird would it be for me to give a boy an entire box of chocolate?" He rested his head in his hand as Granger and Weaselette laughed at Weasley's confused face.

Draco watched Potter's face. The Gryffindor hero seemed content as he watched his friends converse with each other. Draco noticed at breakfast that he had gotten a lot of valentines, but set each aside and happily accepted the ones given to him by those close to him. He never said a bad word, or refuse a gift. He just accepted them as they came.

But this year was different. For some reason, Potter had a depressed look. He had gone through his usual routine as he had each year, but it looked automatic. Done out of habit. Potter glanced over at Draco and the blonde Slytherin Prince saw something flash through the emerald green eyes. What it was Draco couldn't tell.

"No admirer this year," said Pansy as the walked out of the Great Hall.

"The day isn't over yet," said Blaise. "It may still come."

"I don't care if they come or not," said Draco. Blaise and Pansy smiled at their friend.

"Don't lie, Drake," said Blaise. "You can't wait for the letter and chocolate to come. You're in love with your admirer!"

"I am not!" said Draco looking in surprise at his friend, but there was also a slight blush on his cheeks.

Pansy giggled. "He has the other four tucked in his journal," she said giggling.

"How the hell do you know that?!" asked Draco in surprise as Blaise laughed.

"You have a journal?" he asked, still laughing. By then Draco was growling.

"So what if I own a journal?! A guy has to collect his thoughts and is allowed some secrets! And how the hell did you find my journal?" He said the last part to Pansy and she giggled.

"You left it on your bed when I gave your Christmas present this year," she said. "I also know who you have a crush on. It's ….."

Draco quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "You utter another word, and I'm going to tell you-know-who that you like him," he hissed and Pansy's face went a bright red.

"You wouldn't," she said when she could speak again.

"I would."

"But that's blackmail!"

Draco shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a Slytherin," he said. Noticing Blaise hadn't spoken yet Draco looked over at his friend. "Blaise?"

"Pansy likes You-Know-Who?!" said Blaise in horrified surprise. "Ew! Who would like that snake face?"

"NO!" said both Slytherins in disgust.

"She likes someone in this school," explained Draco.

"Really?" asked Blasé now interested. "Who?"

"No one," said Pansy walking away quickly. Blaise followed in a fast pace.

"Tell me, please."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Aw, come one, Pansy."

"Absolutely not!"

Draco smirked as he watched his friends argue.

"Hey, guys, I'm going for a walk," he said.

"Are you serious?" asked Pansy in a surprised tone. "It's freezing."

"The air will do me good," said Draco and headed outside. The winter air was sharp but refreshing and the quarter moon had just started to rise. Like any wizard, Draco had an instinctual caution when the full moon came around, so to walk in the night without the worry of werewolves was refreshing.

He walked toward the lake and sat under the willow tree planted there. It was his favorite place to sit and think without being disturbed. In the spring when the willow had its leaves he could almost sleep under the calming branches. Even through he grew up to be a social member of society, it felt good to be alone.

Or not. He looked up when he heard the sound of snow crunching under foot and saw a teenager his age walking toward the willow tree, his head down and arms crossed around his chest to keep himself warm. When the boy saw that the willow tree was occupied he looked up and stared straight at Draco.

"I was here first, Potter," said Draco in an automatic annoyed tone. "Get lost."

But Potter didn't leave. He just stared at Draco with an expression that said the Gryffindor was surprised to see him there.

"I thought no one would be here, since it's so cold and it is….Valentine's Day." Was the blush from the cold or nervousness?

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Draco.

"I thought you'd be inside with Parkinson," said Potter. Draco stared at the boy suspiciously. Was it just him or was Potter trying to make civilized conversation?

"Pansy and I are pretending to go out," said Draco. "It's not official. Besides, she likes someone else."

Why did he have to go and say that? Oh, yeah, he had a crush on Potter since last year. Great way to go about it.

"Really," said Potter, almost hopefully. "Who?"

"Blaise."

Potter started laughing. Draco looked at him in surprise.

"Gee, that's as obvious as Ron and Hermione," said Potter with a chuckle.

"You knew?" said Draco still in surprise.

"You mean she was trying to keep it a secret? Good luck with that, half the school knows."

Draco groaned at the thought. Pansy wasn't going to be happy about that. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked, still in automatic annoyed mode. Why couldn't be straightforward?

Potter's face became redder. "I….uh….Well…."

Draco chuckled amusingly. "Very articulate, Potter. Is babble your new field of expertise?"

A box was handed to him. It read _Honeydukes Magical Chocolates, One Bite Melts in Your Mouth_. On top was a Slytherin green envelope. Draco looked up at Potter as the Gryffindor fidgeted in front of him.

"You're…."

"I thought you should know. Since I won't have another chance. I don't care if you hate me still and tell the whole school. I won't regret it! I love you, Malfoy!"

And he turned to run away. He got a few feet before Draco grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to face challenges, not run from them," said Draco bringing Potter against his chest. "That's what Slytherins are for."

"M-Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco, Harry."

And he kissed Harry right there. Harry jumped him surprise, but quickly recovered and kissed Draco back. Inwardly, Draco smiled. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

**END**

**Please, spend this day with your special someone, be it Boy or girl! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!**


End file.
